


Pizza guy.

by larryaresoulmates



Series: Larry Stylinson Drabbles [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Pizza, Sad Louis, Short Story, harry consoles louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, pizza guy harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This idea is mine.}</p><p>{Prompt: Harry is a pizza guy and he goes to make a delivery. Louis opens the door crying and Harry stays to console him and probably get's fired but he doesn't care.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza guy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my drabbles serie. To request, or more like suggest, an idea you can comment it on any of the drabbles or on the picture on instagram under this tag #larryaresoulmatesdrabblerequests. If I like it I'll write it and I'll give you credits for the prompt. I'll write drabbles with my own ideas too.

Harry parks the small red motorcycle in front of the house of his next delivery and get's down, taking off his helmet and running a hand through his messy curls. He is tired and it's around 10:00pm but gladly after this one he only has to do anohter delivery and he's free to go home. Harry is a law student who lives at a small appartment alone and works from Monday to Friday at a popular pizzeria from 6:00pm to 11:00pm.

He grabs the big bag that contains the pizza box and walks towards the tiny baby blue house. He knocks the door a couple of times and it's actually getting annoyed when a tiny blue eyed boy answers, the first thing Harry notices is that he is very pretty and that he is in tears.

"H-hi." He sniffles and it brings Harry out of his little trance. He was too distracted eyeing the boy's outfit, a huge yellow shirt that falls down one of his shoulders and what he supposses are black boxer briefs or short shorts, he can't really see because the shirt reachs his thigs.

"Hello, place check your order to make sure it's what you ordered." He opens the bag and Louis opens the box a little and checks that the ingredients are right. 

"Yeah, it's alright." He wipes under his eyes to clean the trace of tears there. "Can you please take it on the kitchen? It's a bit too big plus Im not in the mood." He smiles sadly and sniffles again.

"Of course." He walks inside after Louis who guides him towards the small kitchen.

"It's this all for yourself?" He asks refering to the 12 slices pizza he is carrying.

"Yeah." He chuckles a little but it sounds fake. "Im not eating it whole right now though, Imma save some for tomorrow."

"Nah, it's alright. I've eaten a whole one myself." He says placing the box on top of the counter. This time the boys let's out a genuine small laugh and Harry smiles at that, he is glad he could make him laugh at least a little.

"Im too small, it wouldn't fit all inside of me."

"That's true, what are you? Like 4'0?" He says playfully but also mentally prepared to be cussed if the boy get's offended. Actually, the boy burts in laughter but halfway through a sob scapes his lips and he's back at crying again. Fuck. "Hey, what's wrong? You know I was kidding right?"

"Y-yeah, but as you noticed I was crying before you came here so it's alright. I'll just pay and let you go, c'mon."

"N-no." Louis turns to look at him confused. "I mean, if you want to, you could talk to me or whatever. I know Im a stranger but you just seem very sad, if I go now I won't stop thinking about it. You could give me your number too. Or am I being too creepy?" He pushes his curls back nerviously.

"Is your shift over?" 

"Yes." He lies. The boy seems to think about it for a while.

"Will you help me eat the pizza?" He asks with a small smile.

"Of course." He smiles back.

"Then you can take a seat." He motions at one of the booths in front of the counter.

Harry smiles and places the bag on the floor beside his feet and takes a seat as the other goes to close the door, also he puts his phone in silence to prevent the calls from his boss he knows he is going to get.

"What's your name?" Harry asks loudly.

"Im Louis, and you?" 

"Im Harry." They smile and Louis offers him his hand, Harry shakes it and Louis takes a seat on the other booth.

"Nice to meet you." Louis says with a smile before taking a slice of pizza and offering it to Harry, Harry chuckles and takes it before taking a bite of it. Louis giggles and starts eating one too.

"So tell me Louis... What's wrong?" 

"It's not that important..." He looks away as he chews slowly.

"C'mon, tell me. You were really sad and I wanna help." He says worriedly.

"It's just school and relationships and life." He sighs. "I have exams soon, it's my senior year and I still don't know what Im going to study, my best friend is on a trip and I miss him, and I had to break up with my boyfriend like a month ago because he was cheating on me with a girl. It's just a combination of stuff and I got too emotional because I was thinking of it all." He says and a sob scapes his lips.

"Wow!" Harry says with wide eyes. "Ok, let's see. Don't get too estressed about exams, just do the best you can and, study hard and try not to get too nervous, Im sure you'll do alright. About college, don't worry either, I decided just a few months before graduating, the answer will get to you. Your friend is going to be back, and probably going to bring you a present. And about that ex of yours, don't even waist your tears on him, he's not worth it." He says all of this with a convincing tone and after he finishes his rant he gives Louis an encouraging smile.

"Y-you really think so?" Louis sniffles and a new set of tears roll down his cheeks. Harry nods with a small smile and moves his booth closer to Louis' so he can wipe them away.

"I do." 

"Thank you." He blushes looking down. "Now, um, just tell me about yourself." He takes another slice of the pepperoni pizza and Harry does too.

"Well, my name's Harry Styles, Im 20 and I study law." He bites his pizza and chews. "My favorite color is orange, Im gay, I work at a pizzeria and I like cats." He grins widely and Louis laughs a little.

"Im Louis, Im 18 and Im a senior as I told you. My favorite color is red, Im gay and I like cats and dogs and hedgehogs, I have one, his name is Michael. Do you wanna meet him?" The last sentence comes out rapid and excited and Harry can't help but laugh a little and nod. 

He brings the small animal and Harry pets him a bit as they keep on eating and talking. When the clock marks midnight, and Louis let's out a small yawn, Harry knows it's time to go.

"Thank you so much for everything Harry." Louis says leaning against the door frame as Harry already stands outside the house, they exchanged numbers and are planning on hanging out again. 

"No problem love, now I gotta go to work or ex work probably." He chuckles.

"Hey, you told me your shift was over!" He says pointing at him accusingly and Harry feels the urge to laugh at Louis' apparel, he's just so tiny and his outfit is way too cute and he kinda looks like a hedgehog too. 

"I lied, it's just that I couldn't let you like that." Harry says and Louis tries to act upset but his face quickly breaks into a smile.

"Thanks and Im sorry." He says.

"No problem." He smiles again and Louis leans in to kiss his cheek making him blush a little. "See you soon." He says waving and clumsily walking backwards, almost stumbling with his motorcycle. Louis giggles and waves goodbye as Harry puts on his helmet and drives away.


End file.
